For I See Your Love, But Do You see Mine?
by I Killed Popularity
Summary: Piper's conflicted: she wants Jason, but she didn't know if she was ready. She coudl feel Jason wanted he. Why not let him have what he wanted? May be a one shot, may not, it all depends.


He wanted her.

Piper knew that. She could feel him looking long-fully at her. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she also knew he dreamt about her, and not loving sweet dreams, either.

Piper felt sick. She played her options. Go into Jason's cabin tonight like he had invited-for comforting her, her ass. There would be without a doubt at least some kissing going on-or just stay in her room.

Was she ready? She played that question in her mind over and over, like a song stuck on replay. Was she ready?

Piper didn't know. She didn't feel ready. But her head, heart, and vagina were all three different organs, very, very different organs. She thought about praying to her mom for guidance, but then thought best not to. It didn't mater if her mother just happened to be a goddess, a love goddess at that even-Piper was still a teenager and what teenager wanted their mother to know they were thinking about having sex?

Sex. That simple word scared her so much. That simple word had messed up many relationships.

Why was this decision always on her shoulders just months after every relationship? Piper never had a relationship before where the guy didn't lust after her.

Now, she couldn't lie to herself: she had thought about sex with Jason many times before. She was a hormonal teenager, she thought about sex with almost every relationship. She couldn't help herself; it was just a natural thing to do.

Jason's soft calls rang in her ears followed by a soft tapping sound on her door. Her stomach felt queasy. She must have thought for too long, longer then she thought, and _Jason_ had come to _her_.

She could feel part of her powers of Aphrodite kick in. She could sense a small packed condom in his back pocket. So he was thinking he was going to get laid! Well, it wouldn't be so easy.

Did Piper want Jason? Did she, really truly being honest with herself, did she? She did, in a way. Wasn't it just a few nights ago, before they went to the Roman camp, did Piper and Jason have a hot and heavy make-out session, ending with Jason leaving because of chores? Wasn't it that same night that caused Piper to have a very vivid, exactly erotic wet dream about Jason?

Piper sighed. She gently took off her covers and grimaced at what she wore. Why, of all nights, did she let herself wear a spaghetti strapped tank-top and booty short shorts? Because being honest with herself, she honestly did not believe she would be strong enough to let Jason have her.

She got up softly, opening the door to her room as Jason asked. She felt too exposed as his lustful blue eyes trailed her body up and down, stopping at her hips and breasts before back to her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "Nice outfit."

Any other time she would've had a witty remark ready to go. But she wasn't in the mood, not with Percy and Annabeth falling to their dooms in the most evil place ever.

Piper simply shrugged. "I wasn't expecting company." Without a word she stepped back so Jason could get in. She tried to ignore his too happy smile as she closed and locked the door.

"How are you, Pipes?" Jason asked as he sat down on her bed.

Piper felt nervous bile rose in her throat. Like he really wanted to know. Instead, she knew a tad about the bit of thoughts that ran through his mind when he saw her bed. Excited thoughts not controlled with his head, but with the organ between his legs.

Piper shrugged. "I'm scared," she admitted, but about what they might do tonight, or about Percy and Annabeth, she didn't know.

Jason got up and encircled his arms around her. Piper went rigid before relaxing into his arms, pressing her body against his. She pretended to ignore the excited way his nerves jumped and the small pressure against her lower stomach.

"Don't be scared," Jason whispered, softly tilting her back to kiss her gently on the lips. "Don't."

Piper wondered if he was talking about Percy and Annabeth and their quest to fight Gaia, or about sex they might have tonight. Probably both.

"I can't help it," Piper said gently. "It's the idea that scares me. What could happen if something got out of control?" Now she was sure she was talking about sex.

Jason nuzzled his head between the nook of Piper's neck. "Nothing bad will come from it, I promise you." His hot breath tickled her neck and she bit the lip to hold in a soft moan.

Piper sighed. Maybe this would all go fine. But she had her doubts and she couldn't bring herself to fully except that all would go well. She heard stories from her sisters about their first time. They said it hurt badly, and they didn't get any climax at all, no pleasure could be founded and a bunch of other stuff that scared Piper.

She wasn't romantic enough to think that her first time had to be so romantic and amazing, but she did want it to be at least some what good for her.

"How can you be so sure?" The question surprised Piper, but she was right, how could he?

"Because I'll be gentle," Jason whispered in her ear. "Very, very gentle." He nipped at her ear with his teeth and Piper shuddered.

He was differently talking about sex now, she was positive. His teeth released her ear lobe and he stopped all together. He shot her a sadistic grin she hated so much as he plopped his body on her bed. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

So simply, as if none of what just happened actually happened, Jason said, "Nice rom you got here, Pipes."

Her room wasn't much, but it would be enough for a nice romantic evening. Whoa, wait. Romantic evening? Had her brain decided that there would be something go on tonight before the rest of her body?

Jason shot Piper a smirk. If he could do this to her, to her aching body and heart, she could do it to. Hoping she said it flirtiously, Piper said, "Thanks. Perfect for nights of bliss, I should know."

She let him wonder what that meant before it drawled on him and his eyes widened. Of course it wasn't true. Even though she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she was must to shy and insecure with her body to even remotely touch it herself.

The only real-time she ever came to masturbation was when her wet dreams about Jason and her. She had orgasm a few times because of those, to say the least.

Jason bit his lip to suppress a groan, but a little one shot through. It was husky and lust filled. What Piper did next shocked even her: she sashayed her hips as she swung herself over to her bed, gently resting her body onto Jason's lap. Jason groaned, sitting up fastly.

She could feel a tent as his arms encircled her once more, and it was much bigger then the one before. Jason nipped at her neck, puckering kisses here and there.

Piper refused to let herself show any pleasure. She still wasn't completely sure she wanted this. But wasn't she the one that walked seductively over to him? Wasn't she the one that played with his emotions, made a tent bigger then before?

Piper's whole body lurched a little as Jason's lips found her sweet spot. Her blood pulsed as he smirked, happy he found it, before leaving a trail of kisses around the spot, not exactly touching the actual spot. He was teasing her.

"St-top," Piper breathed, closing her eyes. She did not want him to stop. But if she allowed him to continue, she was going to go further then she wanted and she was not ready.

Jason laughed softly as his tongue finally swirled around her sweet spot causing Piper's eyes to snap open. "Stop?" He chuckled sadisticly again. "You do not wish for me to stop."

That was true. Piper wanted him to continue, part of her really did. A cold voice slipped into her mind. _Why are you telling him to stop? You don't want him to stop!_

_Shut up, _Piper told it.

But that voice was right: she didn't want Jason to stop. She wanted him to lift her off his lap, throw her off the bed, tearing off her clothes and then-

Jason had begun sucking Piper's sweet spot and she surprised both of them with a long moan. Jason grinned against her skin, continuing to lick, nip, and suck at that one spot.

Piper groaned loudly. Jason moved them so that Piper lay on the bed with him on top of her. He continued to suck her sweet spot as Piper supported them with one knee up and her arms around him.

Once Jason was sure a hickey was there, he kissed down her neck, his tongue swirling in her collar-bone. Piper's body went stiff.

But then she wondered why. Why? Why couldn't she just let her body have a little pleasure? She could stop before things got to hasty.

Piper let her body go numb, just letting it feel. Jason smiled, happy Piper was giving in. Jason thought she had fully allowed everything to happen, so Piper was very surprised when his hands rested them selves on her breast. Piper gasped, but Jason took that as a sign that was good and continued.

Jason's hands, Piper had to reluctantly admit, were like magic on her. His hands kneaded and pawed at her breasts, pinching and nipping through her tank-top. Underneath she had worn no bra, leaving barely any material Jason had to work through.

"Oh, shit," Piper cursed as his fingers finally pinched at her nipples. Jason smirked, satisfied.

He lifted up her shirt but Piper didn't try to stop him. She was just letting herself feel.

Jason's eyes widened at the sight of her breasts. He never seen them before. Were they supposed to be that big? Or were they just normal sized?

"You're beautiful," Jason whispered and Piper's face heated up. He hesitantly touched them. They were like nothing touching them through material.

And Piper agreed to that. It was much more pleasurable this way. Jason's fingers pinched at her nipples again, but this time they actually touched it.

Piper let out a small and muffled scream of pleasure. She didn't want Jason to stop. She wanted him to continue until she was squirming under all the pleasure.

Jason's hands left, making Piper whimper but then her eyes widened as Jason's mouth closed on her right nipple. His tongue swirled over the hardened nub, making Piper moan again.

Jason's hand played with the other nipple, gently massaging it, then switched treatments. Piper panted all the way through. She could feel the wetness tinge in her underwear. This wasn't the first time she was wet and knew about it, but it was still one pf the few.

Jason's mouth left her nipples and they gently coasted down her body, stopping at Piper's shorts. He looked up at her for permission. She bit her lip. What was he going to do? Would it hurt? A deep part of her suspected that, but she also knew that whatever he was planning to do, it would feel very, very good.

Piper made her decision: she nodded. Jason softy smiled, his hands finding their way into the elastic band of her shorts. He gently yanked them down and his eyes widened. He had never seen a vagina that was real and wasn't in a porn magazine before, even if this one was clad covered.

Piper bit her lip, looking down ar Jason. Her nerves were bundled together, hopelessly scared of Jason's reaction when he would take off her panties.

There was a moment of silence. Piper was worried. She suspected Jason was going to make a grossed-out sound then leave her there, crying in her sorrows.

Jason's silence was masking in his glory. How had he gotten this lucky? She was beautiful. "You are beautiful," he told Piper, over and over again until her face was flaming.

"Thank you," she whispered gently.

"Don't thank me for something that's true," Jason smiled.

Piper blushed.

Jason's hands gently, ever so gently, dipped his thumbs into the soft material. Piper groaned out in anticipation. Jason smiled again. He loved that he did this to her, he, of all people.

Jason slowly took of Piper's underwear then closed his eyes. Why was he taken this so slow? He had told her he would be gentle, but in some sick, twisted way in the back of his brain, he had suspected that would all come crashing down. Not that he's glad it didn't, though. He loved Piper and if he loved her, he could wait for cold hard sex next time. If there would be a next time, that is.

He opened his eyes. Words couldn't explain the beauty of Piper. If Jason was asked to describe ho beautiful and amazing he was, he simply couldn't. Jason also couldn't describe how much he loved Piper in that very moment.

Repeating those two words over and over, Jason gently ran a cautious finger down her wet folds. Piper moaned and without meaning to, pushed her lower body closer to Jason. He took that as a good sign and carefully did it again, waiting for any action to tell him he as hurting her.

That didn't seem like the case. Piper's breathing was lowered, almost coming out in pants, and her eyes were dilated and her nipples were erected. That sight of her turned Jason on because if Piper was willing to admit it or not, there was only was one simple reason to all of this: she was aroused. And for him, too, of all people.

Gaining confidence, Jason took back and his fingers and brought his mouth to Piper's second pairs of lips. He kissed her then and Piper's whole body jerked forward in pleasure, withering under his touch. Jason smirked against her and slowly her lips parted. Jason's tongue was hesitant, not fully knowing what to do.

A cautious lick up Piper's folds. A loud moan, close to a scream. Jason's smirk. Jason's tongue did it again and again, not allowing himself until he heard it from Piper.

"Am I doing this right?" he teased.

"Yes!" Piper almost screamed through gritted teeth, not giving in. Another lick. "Oh! Don't stop, please!"

Jason smirked again. He seemed to be doing that a lot. His tongue kept doing what it was doing, swirling in and out until he found her clit, which hardened under his touch. Jason's tongue brought it into his mouth.

Piper tried hard not to scream, witch was very hard. Gods, he was killing her. But she would not let her body give in, but hadn't some of it already have? No more. She would not allow herself to give in to any more. She needed to stop what they were doing and just tell Jason to leave.

Jason's tongue swept over her clit in his mouth and he gently tugged at it with his teeth. He sucked it hard, like it was some kind of candy.

"Fuck," Piper breathed as her breathing hitched. "Oh, fuck."

Jason forced himself not to laugh of smirk as he continued to lick and suck. He took it out of his mouth so he could get a better angle. His tongue felt amazing as he continued to lack up Piper's most sensitive area.

Piper came suddenly, her hips jerking up as her whole body seemed to pulse in pleasure. Her muscles seemed to clench and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her screams were loud and Jason was glad Leo had put in sound-proof rooms.

Her body kept writhing for a good thirty some seconds before she finally relaxed back onto her bed, breathing heavily like panting.

Then Piper finally realized what had just happened. Oh my gods. Piper had orgasm by Jason. She felt tired and worn, yet energy was buzzing within her. And she also felt a little used and exposed. She opened her eyes to see Jason smiling down at her.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked it honestly, like he really wanted to know.

Piper breathed, running her fingers through her choppy brown hair. "Yeah," she admitted.

Jason smiled softly. "Good, I wanted you to."

"I-I," Piper stammered, blushing. She didn't know how to put it. She had just decided she wanted Jason, like actually _wanted _him. How was she going to tell him? "Oh, Hades, this is harder than I thought."

"What are you trying to say, Pipers?" Jason seemed genuinely confused.

"I want you," Piper whispered, to low for even herself to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jason asked. He didn't seem cocky, so maybe he actually didn't hear.

"I want you," Piper said, swallowing thickly.

Jason raised and eyebrow. Truth be told, he was not expecting that. He was expecting Piper to kick him out soon. Jason stared down at the beautiful body underneath him. Kaleidoscope eyes stared into sky blue.

Did Piper want him because he wanted her, or was she ready and willing? She was willing, that was for sure, but was she ready?

"Are you sure?" Jason timidly asked. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready to do."

"I'm ready, alright?" Piper snapped. "So just take off your clothes and do what every fucking stupid boy wants to do: fuck me already."

That's when Jason finally understood. "Oh, hey," he said softly, bring the naked body of Piper into his arms. "Hey. This won't be like any other time. If you're not ready I understand and I will _not_ leave you broken-hearted and crying. I won't break up with you. I'm willing to wait until you are ready."

Piper let a sob wrack her body. Jason wasn't going to leave her? That's when she finally decided. "Jason, that was so sweet. But I'm ready. I'm really ready."

Jason smiled, softly pecking her lips. "Okay," he whispered as he took off his shirt then his socks and shoes, and finally, his pants.

He blushed as his erection sprung out through his boxers but Piper had already known about it, it was evident through his jeans.

"May I?" he asked as his fingers got ready to pull down his boxers.

Piper closed his eyes and shook her head. Seeing his confused expression and slightly disappointed, she said, "That's my job."

Jason shuddered. Piper leaned up and her thumbs found their way into Jason's boxers. Jason finally let out a moan, his first of the night. Piper forced herself to smile, though her nerves were everywhere. Piper took a deep breath and her hands went all the way through his pants.

She slowly felt the length of him and Jason groaned. Piper swallowed thickly. He was bigger than she expected, a lot bigger. He didn't have no fictional penis that was twelve feet long and didn't exist, but he was a good seven or eight inches.

Jason groaned loudly. Piper gave it a pump before taking down his boxers. It sprung out, no longer strained by any material.

Piper started breathing heavily again. That was defiantly going to tear her up. Seeing her worried expression, Jason gently pushed Piper down on the bed and leaned down to kiss her. "I'll be gentle," he promised.

Piper swallowed thickly again. "Do-do you have a co-codom?" she stuttered through her nerves.

Jason nodded and quickly went over to his pants. He found what he was searching for and quickly walked back over to Piper. He held out the condom for her to see. "Put it on for me?" he asked gently.

Piper gulped but nodded. She slowly unwrapped the condom and pinched the top of it like she learned in sex ed at school. Still pinching it, she brought it over Jason and unwrapped it all.

"Done," she said, her voice horsed.

Jason nodded, getting on top of her again. "Be gentle," Piper whispered.

He nodded. He lined himself up with her entrance. "Ready?" he asked softly.

Piper bit her lip, awaiting the pain that was to come. She nodded. "Just do it quickly, like a band-aid, but don't go to hard," she instructed.

Jason nodded. With a quick but very feather like soft and gentle thrust, he broke through Piper's hymen.

"Ow!" she cried out as pain cursed through her whole body. "Ow, ow, ow!" she cried over again, her tears falling freely and fastly from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Piper," Jason said. He hated that he was the one making her cry, he was the one that was bringing her pain.

"Get out, please," Piper cried. She didn't even try to push Jason though, because despite her pain, she was feeling a twinge of pleasure. She needed to get this done, the sooner the better. Her sisters were right: it hurt like a bitch.

Jason went to pull out, but Piper stopped him. "No," she breathed. "It just hurts. Don't listen to me, I'll be better in a bit. Just, please, stay still."

Jason nodded though every instinct in him was telling him to fuck her hard and fast. he couldn't help it, he was a teenage boy. Pleasure was striking through him and he really wanted to move but he kept his face and body straight, not giving anything away. He knew it would hurt her, but he didn't expect it to hurt this badly.

Piper tried to get herself adjusted to Jason's body, but really, she was in too much pain. And if Jason didn't move soon, he was just going to come without even moving. "Just go," Piper whispered.

"But you're not-" Jason tried to protest.

"Go," Piper said meekly.

Jason nodded before going out and gently going back in. Piper bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Jason continued his rhythm, moving in and out of Piper.

Piper's whole body was on fire. There was still pain, but it had reduced a lot and now pleasure was in there. She gasped and moaned, bucking her hips up to meet Jason's thrusts.

Piper wasn't anywhere near climax, but she would've been surprised if she had. She knew her first time wouldn't be very good.

Jason's whole body shuddered before something cold and wet shot out Jason's body and into the condom. She could feel the condom become heavier and loaded inside. Piper sighed inwardly before Jason pulled out and got under the covers. Piper kicked her way under them, too.

He cuddled up to her, even though Piper didn't want him to. She felt sick, she couldn't belive what she just did with Jason.

It was silent as Jason played with Piper's hair. Then, suddenly, he whispered, "Did you come?"

Piper shook her head. "Not on the actual act, but before I did."

"I'm sorry," Jason whispered.

"Don't be."

It was silent again. Then, "Get out."

Jason started. "What?"

Piper sat up and wrapped the covers around her, leaving a naked and very confused Jason. Piper pointed to his clothes. "Get out. Please. I can't deal with this right now."

"Are you saying this was a mistake?" Jason asked appealed.

Piper quickly shook her head. "No," she said. "Absolutely not. But seriously: you need to leave."

Jason, disappointed and sad, tugged on his clothes quickly. "Pipes, whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything. I just need to be alone and I need time to think."

Jason sighed but he knew he had to leave Piper alone to her thoughts. Whatever was wrong with her she had to figure it out herself. Without another word, Jason left, closing the door behind her.

When she was alone, Piper allowed her self to cry then. She didn't know why she was crying. Jason had been so gentle and sweet and Piper had enjoyed a lot of it. She closed off her lights and rested her cheek against her pillow as tears softly started to fall.

If everything was so natural and beautiful, why did she feel so guilty?

* * *

**Okay, so, basically I felt there wasn't enough Jason and Piper's lemons, and if there are any out there they barely hold any emotion if any at all. This is a one-shot, but I don't know, it may turn into a story, it may not. Please excuse my grammar and spelling. This was probably my longest one-shot ever and I really wanted to get it out!**


End file.
